1. Field
This application is related to wireless communications.
2. Related Art
In its initial response to an ever increasing bandwidth crunch, the wireless industry has been experimenting with a number of ad-hoc data offloading and tariffing schemes—some offering partial temporary relief, but no scalability for broad deployments. More efficient and robust solutions will be required to meet the future data needs of, potentially, billions of Smartphone users around the world.
Experts envision a “Network of Networks” with connectivity and mobility across multiple access networks (such as, for example, cellular and Wi-Fi accesses), a richer multimedia experience and new mobile broadband capabilities. It is believed by the inventors of the presently claimed and/or unclaimed subject matter herein that innovative policy-driven bandwidth management (“BWM”) and radio-agnostic technologies across devices (e.g., mobile devices), networks, and services are among a multitude of advancements in the art likely needed for achieving such vision.